


Sunset & Rain

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas out to the middle of nowhere so that they can watch a sunset together. He's got something he's been wanting to tell Cas for a long time, and he wants it to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset & Rain

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Writing Challenge | @daydreamdestiel vs. @sassysupernaturalsweetheart  
> prompt: I love you

Dean pulled the impala into an abandoned field, smack in the middle of no-where’s-ville, Kansas. Cas was sitting beside him, waiting patiently for whatever it was that Dean wanted to say. Dean felt his stomach flutter in anticipation. He thought he’d be more nervous about this, more worried, but a calm had settled over him on the drive. He was ready for this. He’d _been_ ready for this for a long time now.

The sun was beginning to sink low over the horizon, lighting up the sky in a fantastic show of oranges and lavender. In the east, there were some thick, dark clouds gathering, but Dean figured they were far enough way that it wouldn’t matter.

He slowed the car to a stop, and then opened his door. He motioned for Cas to follow him out. Dean’s first stop was the trunk, to grab a couple of beer cans out of the cooler that he’d put back there. He wanted something in his hands, and he wanted to slow himself down. The silence that hung between them was pressing in on him, and he wanted to break it. He didn’t though, opting instead to gather his thoughts. He was desperate to get it right, to make it perfect.

Cas was just getting out of the car, and Dean walked over to him, offering him one of the cans. Cas took it, and looked at it a moment, eyes drifting over the can. Dean seized the opportunity to look Cas over. He was wearing his usual suit and trench coat, with the blue and white striped tie. His hair was a tad more disheveled, and he looked kind of tired, but god, he still looked so damn _good._

“What was of such import Dean?” Cas asked, voice gravelly, distracting Dean from his examination. The sound sent shivers of desire up Dean’s spine. He’d always loved Cas’s voice. Maybe because it was so unusual, so uniquely him? Whatever it was, it was friggin’ hot.

“First, let’s sit.” Dean said, waving a hand at the hood of the impala. Dean climbed up onto it first, feet dangling off. Cas followed him up, sitting close, but not touching. Dean sat his beer can between his legs, and stretched back to rest on his arms.

“Now what do we do?” Asked Cas, glancing at Dean, then away, almost shy.

“We watch.” Dean told him.

“I’ve seen many sunsets Dean.” Cas said, but it wasn’t rude, just an observation. And an unspoken question: What makes this one so special?

“I’m sure you have Cas.” Dean replied, casually. “Not this one, though.”

Cas shrugged. It was true he supposed, this particular sunset wasn’t one he’d seen before. The colors were lovely, the violet fading into the tangerine was truly stunning. Dean popped the top on his beer, and took a sip. Cas did the same, following his example. Dean smirked to himself, looking at Cas in the light of the sunset. His eyes were darker in this light. Still a brilliant shade of blue, but deeper.

Like the color of sapphire’s catching in the light, or the colour of the ocean under a full moon. That dark, swirling blue with just a hint of brightness to it. Dean noticed exactly when Cas realized he was being watched, because his cheeks heated to a faint pink, and he licked his lips self-consciously.

Cas thought that there was probably no other person, on earth, above or below, who could make him feel as awkward as Dean did. He was never sure where he stood with Dean, never sure of himself. He’d been in love with Dean for God knows how long. Maybe from the first moment he laid eyes on him in hell; Broken, torturing, but still good. Cas had fought their way out of hell, gripping Dean against his chest as he’d fended off demon after demon, all for Dean. He’d been ordered to do it, yes, but he’d wanted to as well.

The look in Dean’s eyes when he’d realized he was being rescued was one that Cas had never forgotten. Although Dean certainly had. The mix of disbelief, gratitude, and Cas could have sworn that desire was there too. Sometimes he felt bitter when he thought about everything Dean had failed to remember. He couldn’t blame him really, Cas had seen his soul, had seen how his time in hell had fractured it. No wonder his mind had repressed everything.

Cas knew that _he_ would never forget, however. He’d used his grace to piece Dean back together, bit by bit, until he was whole again before shoving his soul back into his body. It had been a much more intimate experience than anything he’d done for a human before. He’d often wondered if that’s when it had started. His obsession with saving Dean Winchester. _Most likely._

Dean couldn’t read what was happening on Cas’s face, and it worried him a bit. He’d been working up his nerve, but the look on Cas’s face was so sad, so forlorn, that Dean found himself reaching over to rest his hand against Cas’s cheek. He forced Cas to look at him, feeling the rough stubble against his palm, as he stared into his eyes. Green melted into blue, warming them, and Cas tried for a small smile.

Dean gave him a half smile back, and leaned forward, eyes closing slowly. He pressed his lips to Cas’s experimentally, feeling the firm, velvet touch of them. Dean slid his tongue along the seam of Cas’s mouth, and Cas parted his lips, allowing him in. Dean’s tongue swept in gradually, deliberately, and brushed sweetly against Cas’s.

To Dean it felt like everything he’d been wanting, everything he’d been holding back, and he let his feelings pour into the kiss. Cas shifted, dropping his beer can to the ground, and facing Dean so that his hands could fist in the front of his shirt. Cas let out a little sound in the back of his throat as Dean’s hands slid into his hair, and pulled his head back for better access.

Despite the agonizingly gentle pace of the kiss, Dean could feel his body heating in reaction to it; his cock was already painfully hard in his jeans. Especially with the little noises Cas was making. Dean mentally prepared himself to end the kiss, and it was one hell of an effort, because god damn if Cas didn’t know exactly what to do to turn Dean on.

He needed to do what he came here to do, though, and this was only part of it. Dean pulled back, and opened his eyes. It had gotten dark during the short time they’d been kissing, and the clouds that had been distant were now looming overhead.

Dean forced his attention back to Cas, who was gazing at him with glassy, lust-darkened eyes. He felt suddenly like he couldn’t breathe, with the way Cas was looking at him, and it took him a moment to remember what it was he’d wanted to do. Other than Cas, that was.

“Listen, Cas.” Dean began, going over the lines he’d rehearsed in his head earlier. “I know stuff’s been hard for you lately, and I just… I want you to know I’m here okay?”

“Is that what you had wanted to tell me?” Cas asked, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. Cas didn’t know what he’d been hoping for when Dean had told him that there was something important he wanted to share with him, but he’d thought it would be something more than that.

“No, uh, no, actually.” Dean stammered, trying to get himself back on track, eyes flitting between his hands which now rested in his lap and Cas’s eyes. “The reason I brought you out here, is because, well, I wanted to tell you, I mean, Cas, I-I… I love you, alright!”

There, he’d gotten it out. His face was flaming, and he couldn’t look Cas in the eye, but it was out. He waited, fidgeting with his ring, for Cas’s reaction. His heart was thumping so hard that he could hear the blood pumping through his body. He waited for Cas to tell him that he was a celestial being, something about wavelengths, and that they couldn’t possibly be together. There was no other way for this to go really. Cas was so much more than Dean was, so much better.

“I love you as well.” Cas said, quietly. So quietly that Dean would have missed it, if he hadn’t been holding his breath while he waited. His eyes flew back up to Cas’s, and he blinked a few times, making sure he wasn’t just dreaming this whole moment.

“Cas, are you- are you sure?” Dean asked incredulously. “I mean, have you met me? Because I gotta say, I’m probably not the best choice out there.”

“I’m _very_ sure Dean.” Cas answered simply, with conviction. Dean, still unconvinced that Cas was really grasping the true weight of the situation, and of his words, tried again.

“I mean love-love Cas. Like, you know, romantic love. Not like brotherly love. Just so we’re crystal on this.” He clarified, clearing his throat.

“I understood you, Dean.” Cas said, quirking a smile, eyes sparkling. “And I am still, very, very sure that I love you as well.”

They sat there quietly for a moment, just staring at each other in that intense way that they so often did. Eventually Dean was the one who broke the silence, by sliding down off the hood of the car, setting his beer on the ground as well. He moved so that he was standing between Cas’s knees, pressed up against the bumper. Dean rested his hands on Cas’s thighs, and looked back up at him.

“Can I, do something?” Dean asked with a husky timbre. “I want to show you exactly what you do to me Cas.”

Cas gave a tiny nod, eyes dancing between Dean’s eyes and his full pink lips nervously. Dean slid his hands up Cas’s legs to grab his hips and pull him forward, so that that he slipped off the edge of the hood. Cas landed on his feet, trapped between the car and Dean’s body. Dean reached one hand up to tilt Cas’s chin up, as the other slipped to the back of his neck, angling him just right.

Cas barely had a moment to take a breath, before Dean’s lips were crashing against his. This time it was hot, urgent and full of desire. Dean’s lips slipped against his as he sucked Cas’s lower lip into his mouth, and grazed it lightly with his teeth. Cas let out a gasp at the delicious sensation of Dean’s teeth scraping against the tender flesh.

Dean licked his way into Cas’s mouth, lust curling in lower belly, and sending tingles down his spine. This was Cas. _Cas._ He was kissing Cas, pressing his erection against Cas’s thigh. Cas’s hands that flew up to grab onto the back of his shirt. Dean moved his hand to rub his thumb firmly along Cas’s jaw. Cas groaned into his mouth, and bucked against him.

Cas had never felt so desperate for another person, never wanted something as badly as he wanted Dean right now. He’d had sex before, once, but it didn’t even compare, and Dean had barely even touched him. Cas found his hands running up and down Dean’s back, dropping to his hips in an attempt to pull him closer, to create some friction where he urgently needed it.

Dean rocked into him, and pulled his mouth away from Cas’s with one last, slow suck on his tongue. He pressed soft, open mouthed kisses along Cas’s jaw, and then dropped his head to lick from the collar of Cas’s shirt up to the spot just below his ear. Dean had never met a person who didn’t love it when he sucked, licked and nipped at that spot. He was going to pull out all the stops for Cas, leave him begging for more.

When Dean had scraped his teeth against his neck, Cas cried out his name, and Dean groaned loudly in reply. His name, full of lust? Coming out of Cas, sounding like he’d ripped it from him? Well, he knew one thing for certain, he wanted to hear it again, and again and again.

Dean trailed a hand down between their bodies, and rubbed his palm against the bulge in Cas’s pants. Cas let out a gasp, head thrown back, as Dean palmed him roughly, sending sharp spikes of arousal straight to his hard cock. He writhed against Dean, little moans escaping as Dean continued to lick and suck at his neck.

“Dean!” Cas panted, hands clutching at Dean’s shirt. “I need…”

“You need what, Cas?” Dean murmured hungrily against his skin as he pressed his own erection against Cas’s hip, trying to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling. Cas shuddered, Dean’s voice was killing him with it’s husky, rugged tone. The intimate awareness he possessed of his own effect on Dean, sent a potent thrill of pleasure coursing through him. Cas shook his head, not knowing how to answer, or what he wanted, just knowing that he needed something.

“You! I need you Dean…” He managed. “This feels so _good._ I want… more.”

He’d barely finished speaking when Dean pulled away far enough to unbuckle his belt. Cas panted as he watched Dean pop the button of his pants, slowly unzip them, and then finally he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his underwear.

Dean’s hand closed around Cas’s cock and they both groaned at the contact. Dean dragged his hand lightly up and down Cas’s shaft, just enough to tease him. Cas rolled his hips, and bit his lip. Dean felt his own cock twitch at the sight, and when Cas locked eyes with him, Dean let out a shaky breath. God, Cas was so. Fucking. Hot. Those blue eyes, blown dark with desire, looking at him as if he were the only thing that mattered, sent a wave of satisfaction curling through him. Dean smirked darkly, and slowly pulled his hand away. Cas whined at the loss, and Dean grinned, feeling extremely pleased with himself.

“Climb up.” Dean ordered, as he gripped Cas’s hips tightly, helping to lift Cas back onto the hood of the car.

Once Cas was perched on the hood again, Dean took a moment to just look at him. Cas’s cheeks were stained pink, his lips swollen from their kisses, eyes hazy and filled with passion. Dean admired the trail of bruises he’d left along Cas’s neck where he’d been sucking, and fuck if it didn’t make his cock throb just looking at them. Dean tugged his lower lip between his teeth, thinking about every naughty thing he wanted to do to Cas, with Cas. Dean let exactly what he was feeling show in his eyes, and they flamed like emerald fire. Cas sucked in a sharp breath, and held it as Dean closed the small distance between them.

Dean yanked Cas’s underwear down with one hand just enough to free his cock, and Dean’s mouth watered at the sight of it sticking proudly up. He reached up with his other hand, and placed firm pressure against Cas’s chest, pushing him gently to lay back against the impala. Cas went willingly, eyes glued to Dean’s face. Cas’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he stared at Dean’s full pink ones, remembering how they’d felt against his own.

Then Dean was leaning down to wrap his lips around Cas’s cock, tongue swirling wetly around it, and Cas forgot how to breathe. Dean’s hands were pushing down on his hips keeping him from bucking, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

Dean’s mouth was hot and soft around him as he bobbed his head up and down the length, stopping now and then to lick gently around the tip. Cas was moaning loudly, eyes shut tight, as Dean sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks. It felt amazing, and Dean was so damn _good_.

Cas inhaled sharply as the sky opened up, and cool rain began to pour down onto their heated bodies. Neither of them cared enough to stop, if anything the water running over them, soaking them, was adding to the overwhelming sensations the two of them felt. Dean let go of Cas’s hips, and moved one hand to grasp the base of his cock, pumping in time with his mouth. Cas groaned, and thrust up into Dean’s mouth. He felt Dean smirk against him, and it only fueled his desire.

The sound of a zipper being harshly wrenched down was barely audible above the rain, but Cas heard it none the less. His eyes flew open, needing to see Dean. Dean was still sucking up and down his length, his green eyes watching Cas. Cas’s lips parted, seeing Dean looking up at him, while he was doing _that_ to him, was almost enough to push him over the edge.

Dean groaned as Cas caught his gaze, he’d already managed to get his own dick out of his pants, and had closed his fist around it, pumping hard. He knew it wouldn’t take him long to cum, he’d been waiting for this too long, wanted it too badly, for it to be slow.

He sucked a bit harder, and ran his tongue along Cas’s shaft. He felt Cas stiffening, muscles clenching in anticipation and he knew Cas was close too.

“Dean!” He choked out. “Dean, I’m going to-”

Dean groaned and took Cas as deep as he could without gagging. Cas let out a strangled groan as he came, white hot strands of cum shooting into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed and let out a grunt as he felt his own body tightening. Cas’s hands were in his hair, tugging. Dean straightened up, moving his free hand to grab Cas’s tie and pull Cas forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

The taste of himself on Dean’s tongue was heady, and Cas licked, and sucked hungrily at Dean. Dean jerked his hand over his cock a few more times before moaning hotly into Cas’s mouth as his own orgasm wracked his body. His cock twitched in his hand, and he spurted all over the front end of the impala. His hand pumped lazily a couple times, before he let go and rested his hand against Cas’s thigh.

The kiss slowed, and changed into something softer. Eventually Dean pulled back and rested his forehead against Cas’s, taking steady breaths of air as his heart rate returned to normal. He tucked himself back into his pants, and fastened them up again. He looked up at Cas, and did the same for him.

When Dean met his eyes, Cas was smiling warmly at him, and Dean had to fight to breathe for a second. Cas smiling at him like that was something he wanted burned into his memory. They were both dripping wet, and the rain was still coming down in sheets, but they stayed like that for a while, just smiling quietly, and reveling in their recently admitted feelings.

Finally, Dean tugged Cas down off the impala, and pressed his lips to Cas’s gently. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and sighed into the kiss. He would never tire of the feel of Dean’s full, soft lips, sliding against his. Not ever.

Cas pulled away when he noticed that Dean was shivering, the cold and damp finally getting to him.

“Let’s get in the warm car, Dean.” Cas suggested softly.

“Yeah, in a sec.” Dean replied, before giving him one more lingering kiss.


End file.
